chris and his dad
by mandymoore1
Summary: Chris is Phoebe and Leo's son set during an alternate series 6 Phoebe and leo have been seeing each other for 5 months she is now pregnant with Chris, who hates his dad, couse his dad always saw him as a mastake, but did his dad rearly care, but someone m
1. Chapter 1

I don't own the song or the characters

He can't remember  
the times that he thought  
does my daddy love me?  
Probably not  
That didn't stop him  
From wishing that he did  
Didn't keep him from wanting  
Or worshipping him

He guesses he saw him  
About once a year  
He could still feel the way he felt  
Standing in tears  
Stretching his arms out  
As far as they'd go  
Whispering daddy  
I want you to know

I love you this much  
and I'm waiting on you  
to make up your mind  
Do you love me too?  
How ever long it takes  
I'm never giving up no matter what  
I love you this much

He grew to hate him for what he had done  
'cause what kind of father  
Could do that to his son?  
He said 'damn you daddy'  
the day that he died  
The man didn't blink  
But the little boy cried

I love you this much  
and I'm waiting on you  
to make up your mind  
Do you love me too?  
How ever long it takes  
I'm never giving up no matter what  
I love you this much

Half way through the service  
While the choir sang a hymn  
He looked up above the preacher  
And he sat and stared at him

He said  
'forgive me father'  
When he realized  
That he hadn't been unloved  
Or alone all his life  
His arms were stretched out  
As far as they'd go  
Nailed to the cross  
For the whole world to know

I love you this much  
and I'm waiting on you  
to make up your mind  
Do you love me too?  
How ever long it takes  
I'm never giving up no matter what  
I love you this much

Note

Phoebe is Chris's mom and Leo his dad she's already a few weeks pregnant with Chris she doesn't know yet, and the charmed ones don't trust Chris and Chris blames Leo

Prologue

Chris's POV

I've been in the past seven months now, and I hate lying to my family and thanks to Leo, they don't trust me, but what did I expect that my sorry excuse for a father would actually be any different in the past, even if he new he'd still hate me, I was nothing but a stupid mistake. I was also scared if he'd known he'd have made sure it wouldn't happen that I'd cease to exist, and I didn't want that, I may have had an awful dad, but mom is always there for me, part of me wants to tell her, but how can I she'd blame herself for not trusting me. As for dad I haven't always hated him, I just learned as I grew up that dad hated me.

I was about 6 I'd been playing with my toys Leo was visiting me I call him Leo cause, he was never a proper dad to me, mom was outside putting out the laundry and I'd ran to my daddy,

"Daddy, daddy, will you play with me". I said

"No, I'm busy and clear up this mess you little brat". He'd said

"Daddy, I'm sorry what did I do". I'd said as the tears started to fall

"What, did you do, I'll tell you, you ruined, my life your nothing but a stupid mistake". He'd said

"He's not a mistake how dare you". Mom had said coming into the room

"Mommy, why doesn't daddy love me"? I'd said running into her arms

"Cause he's stupid, you're a very special boy Chris, and I'm proud to be your mommy". Mom had said

"I'm proud of you, to mommy". I'd said

See I had the best mom, in the world, but my daddy never cared

I was 17 when he was killed by dark lighter and, I never cried but inside I did couse he was still my dad, I just wish he was a better dad to me.

Chapter 1

Chris had just orbed into the Manor

"What do you want, Chris". Phoebe said coming downstairs thinking I'll find out what you're up to thanks to my mind reading spell

"There's a demon". He said as he thought if you only new mom

"Oh my I'm so sorry". Phoebe said protectively putting her hand on her belly thinking I'm pregnant

"Phoebe, what's wrong he said thinking I'm here if you need to talk mom like you've always been there for me,

"I'm sorry, for not trusting you son". Phoebe said

"How did you know? Chris said

"Did a spell, to read thoughts wanted to know what you were up to, oh my I'm a bad mother". Phoebe said

"No your not, don't ever say that, you're the best mother in the world, you didn't know mom, as I didn't want you to". Chris said thinking dad would just stop it he never wanted me I was nothing but a stupid mistake.

"What, Leo hate's you, don't worry son, I won't tell him, this time". Phoebe said thinking I'll have to break it off with him to, I may love him but I won't be with someone who hates my son.

"Mom, you have to, and he'll notice won't he". Chris said laughing

"Yeah, but I don't have to tell him he's the father do I". Phoebe said

"No mom, I guess not". Chris said

"Now Chris go and get your things you're moving in here". Phoebe said

"Ok, mom but they won't like it". He said

"So, you're my son and once they know your there nephew they'll want you to". She said

"Ok, mom". He said orbing out.

"Leo, Leo", Phoebe said once Chris had gone.

"Phoebe, baby what is it", he'd said orbing in.

"What is it, it's over". Phoebe said

"No baby, you can't do this I love you". Leo said

"No you, don't", Phoebe said thinking if you did you wouldn't hate our son.

"I do, Phoebe what's got into you". Leo said

"Just go Leo, I've made myself clear". Phoebe said

"Phoebe; please don't do this"? He said orbing out

I have to, Phoebe thought, as she sat down, the tears falling down her face.

At magic school,

Gideon is in his office when the person he's had spying on the charmed ones appears

"Sir, Phoebe's pregnant by Leo, Chris is her son". He said

"Well, now we've got to distract Piper, make sure Piper, finds out then we can make our move". Gideon said

"Yes sir". He said going again.

Back at the Manor

Chris had just orbed back in with his things when he saw that his mom was asleep and that she'd been crying

"It'll be ok mom". He said not knowing Paige had just orbed in.

"Oh, my, your Phoebe's son, I've got another nephew", Paige said smiling

"Yes Aunt Paige". He said

"This is so great". Paige said

"What's so great". Piper said walking into the room, holding Wyatt.

"Chris is Phoebe's son". Paige said

"What". Piper shouted

Phoebe sat up,

"What's wrong what happened"? Phoebe said

"Its fine mom, they know". He said

"But, I wanted to tell them". Phoebe said

I know mom". Chris said

"Phoebe; how long have you known". Paige said

"Since this morning, I'm pregnant", Phoebe said

"What, that's great". Paige said

"I know". Phoebe said


	2. Chapter 2

Note a few weeks have past and Phoebe is still ignoring Leo

Chapter 2

Leo had just orbed into the Manor, he knew Piper, Wyatt and Paige were out and that Chris was off chasing demons and that Phoebe was at home

"Phoebe we need to talk, you can't keep ignoring me I love you, and I thought you loved me". He said

"I do, you're the one who, doesn't love me". Phoebe said

"Phoebe what makes you think, I don't love you", Leo said

"Someone made me see I'm nothing to you". Phoebe said

"I love you, you're talking crazy". Leo said

"Hi Mo Phoebe", Chris said orbing in changing his words when he realized Leo was there, hoping his dad wouldn't notice,

"Rack of Chris, wait a minute you were about to say, mom, oh my you're my son aren't oh Chris, I'm so sorry". Leo said

"Don't act like you care, you don't never did". Chris said

"Phoebe, Leo just go please". Phoebe said

"No Phoebe, we need to talk"; Leo said

"Fine, tell me how you can love me when you hate our son". Phoebe said holding her hand protectively on her belly.

"Phoebe, I don't I love you and I'll be here for our child we'll be a family". Leo said

"No, got to protect Chris". Phoebe said

"I'm his father Phoebe", Leo said

"Don't call yourself that, dads love there children, you only cared about Wyatt, I was nothing, just some stupid mistake your words not mine I was a child when I first herd those words dad a little boy, who wandered why his daddy didn't love him ". Chris said

"Chris, I'll be there this time, I swear, you came back to save Wyatt but you can also save yourself". Leo said

"I don't care Leo, don't make promises you can't keep". Chris said

"Son, I love your mother and you're our son, I'll be a good dad I swear". Leo said

"No you don't love us, mom we are better off without him don't believe his lies Leo only cares about himself". Chris said orbing out

Piper had just got to the house she'd heard what Chris just said she's seething as she heads inside the house,

"Leo How could you do this to me, she's my sister". She screamed

"I love her, Phoebe please think about it we can be a family". Leo said

"No we can't, I love you but I can't". Phoebe said

"Phoebe I'm your sister how can you love him he's my ex husband how long has this been going on". Piper said

"5 months". Phoebe said

Just as Paige orbed in with Wyatt

"Well you can have him, will as far as I'm concerned; you're no longer, my sister so stay out of my way, unless it's witch business". Piper said taking Wyatt off Paige and heading into the other room.

"No Phoebe, you didn't, you're disgusting the both of you". Paige said going into the other room after Piper.

"I'm going to go and talk to our son". Leo said orbing out,

Phoebe just sat and cried,

Chris was on top of the golden gate bridge when Leo orbed in,

"Leave me alone". Chris said

"Chris, I'm your dad and weather you believe it or not I love your mom". Leo said

"No you don't, stop saying that". Chris said

Just as a demon appeared threw a potion at Leo and a red glow left his heart and a dark one formed and Leo orbed out his heart full of hate for Phoebe

"You should have believed your dad he did care but now he doesn't, and even if he gets it back your mom will hate him". He said smirking as he went to shimmer out Chris used his power to send him off the bridge and into the water, then he orbed out knowing he had to stop his dad from doing anything stupid,

At the manor

Phoebe was still crying when Leo orbed in

"Leo, where's our baby". She said

"I don't know and I don't care I hate you, you've ruined my life you bitch". Leo screamed

"Dad, you don't mean it fight it". Chris said orbing in

"Fight what I hate her, she's nothing to me". He said orbing out

"Fine, we don't need you anyway". Phoebe shouted

"Mom, dad loves us he didn't mean it". Chris said

"No Chris, he did". She said as the tears fell,

"Mom he never someone made him hate you, I'll find away to fix this hold on to his love ok". Chris said orbing out.

Please review tell me what you think


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chris had been going through the book for hours and it was getting late, when Paige came in the room,

"What, are you doing Chris, it's late". She said

"A demon, made dad hate mom, got to find away to stop it, so my father doesn't hate me". He said

"You, want some help". She said

"Sure Aunt Paige, but aren't you angry with my mom". He said

"What she did was wrong but she's still my sister and you're my nephew and I hate demons and how they never leave our family alone". Paige said

"thanks aunt Paige, but there doesn't seem to be nothing, I've been looking for hours, and all that I've found is a message that says love conquers all, but how when dad hates mom". Chris said

"I don't know, but I'll see if I can find something go to bed, your mom will kill me if you don't get your rest". Paige said

"Ok Aunt Paige". Chris said orbing out

The next day Phoebe is in her office when a demon shimmers in and grabs hold of her and orbs out, they reappear in some cave and he waves his hand and she's in chains

"Leo –Leo". Phoebe shouted

"Isn't your white lighter Chris, oh the mother wants to protect her son how sweet, he won't care witch he hates you like you hate him, thanks to my spell, see there's something your son doesn't know being the son of an elder and a charmed one he should be the most powerful being in the world and I need his powers, and considering your son isn't that powerful I say I got most of them". He smirked

"No you won't hurt my baby". Phoebe said

"No I'll just take some of his powers if not them all this time now I know he keeps some". He smirked

"Leo-Leo, Please help us I love you, no matter what, even If you hate me I love you she called, I love you even if it's wrong, (she watched as the demon clutched his chest in pain)

"Stop he wailed". Throwing an energy ball at the wall hoping to scare her but that only made a strange energy field go up around her

"Leo loving you keeps me strong, and our child is the most wonderful gift you've given me we'll be the perfect little family I love you". Phoebe shouted as the demon exploded

Leo orbed in to the room the red glow back around his heart,

"Baby I'm so sorry". He said to her as he ran to her and the energy field went down.

"It's ok I love you, and so dose our little one, I need to get out of these things all of a sudden she orbed out, and in again beside Leo

"We've got a pretty powerful baby there, that energy field is different than Wyatt's". Leo said

"Well that demon said something about wanting his powers cause of him being powerful cause he's the son of and elder and a charmed one". Phoebe said putting her arms around him and they orbed home.

At the manor Paige and Chris were going through the book when Leo orbed in with Phoebe.

"Mom, dad what happened". He said

"The demon who made your dad hate me took me, thought I hated Leo wanted your powers as you're more powerful than Wyatt, but I vanquished him with my love for your dad I just kept shouting things about how I loved him and a strange energy field went up, it's different than Wyatt's force field so that's what we'll call it". Phoebe said

"Ok mom, am I really that powerful" he said

"Yes son". Phoebe said

"Do, you think I've got them, they'll help out". Chris said

"I'd say you have caused we vanquished the demon but I wouldn't know". Phoebe said

"Ok mom, got to go got to vanquish some demons I'm behind as I was helping you and dad". He said orbing out

"Be careful". Phoebe called

"He'll be fine". Leo said

"I know". Phoebe said

Pleaease reveiw


	4. Chapter 4

A few thanks before I go on

MusicaGrant thanks for the review I'm glad you like it

Charmedrocks thanks for the review, I understand you prefer Piper with Leo, I prefer phoebe with Cole

Kitty-Witty-Kate thanks for the review sorry about the summery glad you like the story

Rita Arsenal WWE thanks for the review, glad you liked it

Bstant thanks for the review here's the update you wanted hope you like it

Note when both the boys use there powers it'll be shields

Chapter 4

Chris was fighting a demon, when the demon waved his hand and a little girl appeared clutching, her teddy, thinking you'll pay.

"Bue, Biper". She cried Panicking as the demon went to grab her

"Mom", Chris said panicking and little Phoebe appeared in his arms crying and he orbed them out of there and into the manor

His mom and dad were still in the attic and Phoebe gasped when she saw who was crying in his arms

"Chris oh my; is that who I think it is what happened". Phoebe said

"Yes mom it's you, the thing I was fighting brought you here, I guess he wanted to hurt you to get back at me". Chris said

"Who are you"? Little Phoebe cried

"It's ok Phoebe, were going to look after you how old are you". Leo said

"I'm tee". Little Phoebe said

"What's going on". Piper said coming in the room with Wyatt who was crying

"Baby want Ted", little Phoebe said holding out her bear,

"Thanks". Piper said taking the teddy and giving it to Wyatt

"Piper we've got to fix this can you take, Wyatt and Phoebe down stairs". Leo said

"Sure, I didn't hate her then she was cute and adorable, thing is she grew up in to a husband stealing", Piper said

"Piper", Phoebe cut in

"Truth hurt sis". Piper said picking up little Phoebe and heading down stairs

"This is bad they kill you, and its bye, bye Chris and the charmed ones".

"I know, that's why we've got to keep me safe". Phoebe said

"I think I'll take you up there I won't take any chances I love you to much". Leo said

"I love you to". Phoebe said

"Aww", came a scream from down stairs

Leo, Phoebe and Chris Orbed downstairs

Wyatt has his force field up around him and little Phoebe who was now asleep in Wyatt's carry cot and Piper has just blown him up but he's reforming

"You, can't beat me witch give me your sister, or I'll (he said waving his hand and little Piper appeared and Prue was with her) want to watch your sister die again he said

"Aunt Piper" Chris said

"Prue", Phoebe said at the same time

Prue appeared in Phoebe's arms and Piper in Chris's

"No" the demon screamed as he hurled an athemey at them but a force field went up thanks to baby Chris and big Chris, and it flew back towards him and he screamed as it hit him and he exploded and both Wyatt and Chris dropped there shields

"He's gone". Piper said

"Yeah, but there still hear we've got to get them home". Leo said

"I know". Phoebe said looking at her sister in her arms

"I remember you". Little Prue said

"You do". Phoebe said

"Yeah, you have the same name as Phoebe". She said

"I remember you to". Phoebe said

"You saved us". Prue said

"Bue", she said waking up

"It's ok Phoebe". Little Prue said

"Yeah Phoebe", Little Piper said

"Bue, Biper I want out". She said trying to climb out of the Carry Cot

"There you go". Piper said lifting her out and placing her on the floor, she started to run towards Phoebe who was holding little Prue

Bue, Biper, ay". She said

Phoebe and Chris put little Prue and Piper down and they run to there sister

"Of course we'll play where's our toys", they both said

"Leo go get the toys from the attic". Phoebe said

"Yes baby". He said orbing out.

Please reveiew


	5. Chapter 5

A few thanks before I go on

Kitty-Witty-Kate: thanks for the review sorry for the confusion Phoebe is sill pregnant with Chris

Bstant: thanks for the review

Lovephoebe: thanks for the review glad you liked it Glad you liked it.

Chapter 5

Chris is sitting on the couch reading a book and keeping an eye on little Prue, little Piper and little Phoebe who are asleep in there sleeping bags when Phoebe comes in the room with Paige and Le, Phoebe and Paige sat by

"What you reading son". Leo said

"Cinderella". Chris said a little to loudly that little Phoebe woke up and sat up

"Ella". She shouted

"Phoebe we are trying to sleep". Little Prue said

"But it Ella", Phoebe said running to Chris who picked her up

"Ok your forgiven then you know I love that story as much as you can yo9u make room for me". Little Prue said going over

"Her you can sit on my lap". Paige said

"Who are you"? Little Prue said

"I'm Paige". She said

"That's a pretty name, I'm Prue". Little Prue said as Paige picked her up.

"That's a Pretty name to". Paige said thinking it's finally nice to get to meet my oldest sister even if she is little.

"What about me I want to here story to". Little Piper said running over

"Hey you can sit here". Phoebe said picking her up

"Hey what's going on Leo did you find out anything"? Piper said entering the room

"Yeah bye midnight they should be home, what he did will were off then". Leo said

"Shush were going to here Cinderella". Prue

"Yeah Ella", Phoebe said

"Chris, you better start the story". Phoebe said

"Ok", He said and he read the story

That night Phoebe is in the kitchen drinking a cup of hot chocolate, Little Prue, Little Piper and Little Phoebe have now gone back, she's thinking about everything that has happened today when Leo orbs in the room,

"Baby, are you ok, aren't you tired". Leo said

"Yeah, I'm fine can't sleep though it's been quite a day hasn't it". Phoebe said

"Yeah, you were quite, but Phoebes do you think you think our son should like Cinderella". Leo said

"What's wrong with Cinderella, it's about love and I have my prince right here". Phoebe said putting her arms around him.

In magic school Gideon is smirking thinking soon I put my plan into action


	6. Chapter 6

A few thanks before I go on

Lovephoebe: thanks for the review glad you liked it, here's a big Phoebe and Leo moment hope you like it,

A few months have passed; Phoebe is now 8 months pregnant with Chris, phoebe has just gone into labor, Chris knows its Gideon after Wyatt and has him trapped in a crystal proof cage

Chapter 6

Phoebe's is in the living room, her Waters have just broke

"Leo- Leo". She screamed

A second later orbed in

"Phoebe, what's wrong". He said

"The baby's coming". She screamed just before another contraction hit

He put his arms around her and orbed her near the hospital

Mean while Chris has Gideon trapped

"I'm an elder; I'm good you've got to let me go". Gideon said

"You're not good, you're the reason my brother turns evil, had premonition thanks to my new powers as baby me didn't lose them". Chris said throwing the potion he made

Gideon screamed in pain as he was vanquished

Back at the hospital,

Phoebe has just given birth to Chris he's just been placed in Phoebe's arms, Leo has hold of Phoebe's hand

"He's amazing isn't he". Phoebe said

"Yeah just like his mommy". Leo said

"Ever the flatterer", Phoebe said

"Marry me". Leo said

"You can't be serious, your divorce from Piper was only less than year ago". Phoebe said

"I'm very serious I love you, marry me".

"I love you of course I'll marry you". Phoebe said


	7. Chapter 7

A few thanks

Lovephoebe: thanks for the review I think they make a good pairing to

Shyeye: thanks for the review glad you like it

2 days have passed Phoebe and baby Chris are coming home they haven't told anyone about the engagement yet,

Chapter 7

Leo, has just orbed Phoebe and baby, Chris home, Paige, and Chris are there,

"Where's Piper and Wyatt". Phoebe said

"Were in here, I told you months ago I don't want anything to do with you except for witch business. I'm giving Wyatt his lunch". Piper said from the kitchen

Phoebe just walked into the kitchen holding baby Chris

"Piper please, you can't just keep ignoring me, Leo, and Chris". Phoebe said

"Baby", Wyatt said

"Yeah Wyatt this is Chris your baby brother". Phoebe said

"Half", Piper said

"Nice to know what you think of me", Paige said coming in the room

"I didn't mean you Paige you're my sister". Piper said

"But like Chris and Wyatt were half but It doesn't matter were sisters like they'll be brothers". Paige said

"Yeah, but I don't have to like it, but I'll be nice so Phoebe can I hold him". Piper said

"Sure," Phoebe said placing baby Chris into Piper's arms

"No, you're not marrying him". Piper shouted noticing the ring on Phoebe's finger, and baby Chris started crying

"Piper can you not shout with my baby in your arms," Phoebe said reaching out for Chris.

"Sorry, here, but answer my question are you marrying him". Piper said handing baby Chris to Phoebe

"And yes Piper, I am marrying him I love him". Phoebe said

"He'll leave you to". Piper said picking up Wyatt and walking out.

"Let's go see daddy". Phoebe said heading into the living room with Chris

"Phoebe you should try ad talk to Piper". Paige said

"Later, this is Chris's fist day home from the hospital nothing will ruin it". Phoebe said

"Mom, I here congratulations are in order". Chris said

"You told him". Phoebe said

"Only after we heard Piper shout". Leo said

"Oh, and thanks son, so are you ok with this". Phoebe said

"Course mom we'll be a family". Piper said

Just as a portal opened and a girl stepped out.

"Come on bro, time to come home, you've saved Wyatt". She said

"Bro, who are you". Chris said

"Prudence Louise Halliwell, mom said you might not know me but everyone calls me Prue". She said

"You're my daughter". Phoebe said

"Yeah hey mom hey dad", Prue said

Please reveiw


	8. Chapter 8

Baby Chris will now be Chris as Chris is going back to the future and older Chris will now be big Chris

Chapter 8

"I'm going to miss you". Phoebe said

"Me to, mom, I've got to go, I've done what I set out to do, and I've saved the future". Big Chris said

"Yeah you did and I'm so proud of you". Phoebe said

"Yeah were very proud, you did great son". Leo said

"Ok bye mom, bye dad". Big Chris said

"Bye mom, bye dad, see you in 23 years". Prue said jokingly

"Bye my babies". Phoebe said

"Bye". They said heading through the portal

As the headed through the portal,

"We'll be a happy family, son your so loved Phoebe said looking down at Chris in her arms.

"Of course he is we'll be one big happy family". Leo said

The next day

Phoebe had just finished giving Chris his bottle, when the door bell rang Phoebe got up with Chris still in her arms and headed to the door and opened it and saw her dad standing there.

"Hi daddy, come in". she said

"So is this Chris, Phoebe why did I get a tearful phone call from Piper yesterday and why didn't you tell me about my new grandson". He said as they went inside.

"I was going to". Phoebe said

"So is it true, is he Leo's are you marrying him". Victor said

"Yes daddy he is Leo's and yes I'm marrying him, I love him". Phoebe said

"No your not, I knew white lighters were nothing but trouble, I warned your sister, and look what happened, I won't let you make the same mistake". He said

"Daddy, he won't hurt me he loves me, and you can't stop me I'm a grown up". Phoebe said

"Phoebe, he'll only hurt you". Victor said

"No he won't and even if I might get hurt, I'd risk it course loves worth the risk". Phoebe said

"You're so stubborn so can I hold my grandson". Victor said

"Sure daddy, Phoebe said Placing Chris in his arms.

Please review sorry it's a bit short.


	9. Chapter 9

A few thanks before I go on

Lovephoebe: Thanks for the review

Chapter 9

Phoebe is asleep, when Chris's cries wake her up, and she gets up, just as orbs formed in the room, as Leo orbed in.

"Go, back to sleep, I'll see to him". Leo said

"Thanks baby". Phoebe said as she watched him with there son she thought about how they should all be together, but it's not like they can be together there Piper would never allow it.

"What are you thinking about". Leo said sitting down on the bed.

"I want us to be a proper family". Phoebe said

"Me to, why don't we look for a place near the manor", Leo said as he placed a now sleeping Chris back in his cot.

"Good idea baby lets look tomorrow". Phoebe said

"I guess I should go". Leo said

"No you can stay if you want," Phoebe said

"But your sisters", Leo started but Phoebe silenced him with a kiss.

"But nothing, I love you, and you love me, were getting married and have a son, Piper will just have to get used to it". Phoebe said

"Ok now come here". He said kissing her passionately

The following morning Phoebe has just woke up in Leo's arms

"Morning baby", Phoebe said

"Morning". Leo said

Just as Chris started crying,

"Somebody's hungry let's go down," Phoebe said getting up and picking up Chris, leaving the room to go downstairs.

"Coming". Leo said leaving the room and running into Piper who was coming ut of the nursery with Wyatt.

"Daddy", Wyatt said orbing into Leo's arms.

"Hi son, hi Piper", Leo said

"Why are you doing this Leo, it's bad enough your with Phoebe but not in this house please, think of Wyatt you'll confuse him". Piper said

"He's not even 2 Piper and it won't be, a problem we are getting a place together". Leo said as he headed downstairs with Wyatt still in his arms.

Please review sorry it's short again,


	10. Chapter 10

A few thanks

Rita Arsenal WWE: thanks for the review

Nearly a year later its Chris's first birthday he can't speak properly yet

Chapter 10

Phoebe and Leo's house Phoebe is holding Chris who has a small hat on his head Leo's has just finished putting up the party streamers and balloons when Paige and Piper orb in with Wyatt

"Hi, guys look Chris your aunt's and your brother have come to wish you happy birthday". Phoebe said

"Hey little guy,". Piper said going over to Phoebe and Chris

"Tee". Chris said

"Yes Chris come to Auntie Piper", Piper said

"K". He said orbing into her arms

"Thanks for coming," Phoebe said

"I came for Chris and Wyatt". Piper said

"Momma, tee no ike momma" Chris said orbing straight back into Phoebe's arms as he sensed his Auntie's anger at his mommy he started crying

"It's ok little guy it's your new power isn't it, Piper Chris has empathy he can sense your hate for me and it's scaring him," Phoebe said

"Oh little guy Auntie Piper's just a little angry with mommy". Piper said

"Momma, He said snuggling into his mommy.

"Piper you better go, I'm sorry but your feelings are hurting Chris". Phoebe said getting up and heading into the nursery with Chris

"I'm so sorry, Phoebe, Wyatt go to daddy have fun with your brother Paige take me home". Piper said Wyatt orbed into Leo's arms and Paige orbed them out.

At the manor an hour later

Piper is feeling real bad as she looks at a photo of her, Prue and Phoebe that was taken just after they got there Powers when she saw orbs forming in the room she expected it to be Paige but couldn't believe who it really was Prue, how she said running into her big sister's arms and sobbing

"It's going to be ok". Prue said

"How are you here"?

"They made me the boys white lighter wouldn't let me tell any of you though but I made them see you really need me now". Prue said

"I'm a bad person, I hurt my nephew". Piper said

"Your not a bad person, you just have to let go of your anger towards Phoebe". Prue said

"I know but it's so hard, she hurt me, why did she have to fall for Leo, why Leo". Piper cried

"I don't know, but they did". Prue said

"But he was mine, I love him Prue". Piper said

"Oh Piper", Phoebe said as she'd herd the last thing Piper said as Paige had orbed her in the room

"Phoebe, I didn't mean to hurt Chris". Piper said

"I know and he's fine, Leo's with him, tell me how you feel I'm here and I'm listening, rant and rave if you want but let it all out I want my sister back". Phoebe said

"We'll levee you to it". Prue said

"Prue". Phoebe said finally seeing who was with Piper

"talk to Piper I'll explain later, come on Paige, we have a lot of catching up to do and so do they". Prue said

"Ok", Paige said and she went in the kitchen with Prue.

"why, did you do it, Phoebe, you're my disaster, I never thought you would hurt me like that". Piper shouted

"I didn't mean to hurt you Piper,". Phoebe said

"when did it start was it when he was with me". Piper said

"No, it was way after you'd broke up, and I was on to minds then I wouldn't hurt you intentionally, but I love him".

"I know can see that, that's why it hurts you love him and he loves you, he's forgotten about me". Piper said

"oh Piper". Phoebe said putting her arms around her sister.

In the kitchen

"so you know about me". Paige said

"of course I looked out for you guys all of you". Prue said

"so you don't hate ME". Paige said

"Of course not you my sister, your family," Prue said

Please review


	11. Chapter 11

A few thanks before I go on

Love-Phoebe: thanks for the review they get married in this chapter

Rita Arsenal WWE: thanks for the review

2 months later it's Phoebe and Leo's wedding day

Chapter 11

Phoebe is getting ready in her old room; she can't believe she's getting married, when there's a Knock on the door

"Come in". She said

"Hey sis, you look radiant". Piper said entering the room, Prue, Paige, Victor, Wyatt and Chris .

"Thanks," Phoebe said as Chris orbed into her arms

"Hey, little guy," Phoebe said

"Momma, appy". Chris said

"Yes little one, I'm very happy". Phoebe said

"You guys ready yet". Grams called upstairs.

"Yes coming". Phoebe called down

Leo, is stood at the front of the living room, near grams when, he spots phoebe coming down the stairs she's so beautiful, he thought.

Phoebe made her way over to them,

"ok let's get started shall we". Grams said

"Yes". Phoebe said

"Ok Phoebe, you may say your vows". Grams said

"Leo, you are the love of my life, you have given, me a wonderful son, and I know would be lost without you, you complete me and I'll do all I can to be the a good wife". Phoebe said

"Ok, Leo". Grams said

"Phoebe, you are an amazing women, I love you so much, and I'll protect you with all my heart and sole". Leo said

"Ok, so do you phoebe take Leo" Grams said

"I do". Phoebe said

"And do you Leo Take Phoebe". Grams said

"I do", Leo said

"You may kiss the bride". Grams said

And Leo took Phoebe into his arms and kissed her.

Please review


End file.
